User talk:DarkNova
A Simple Question Have you done anything OTHER then flame Kulaguy? Because I see no reason why we shouldn't ban your trolling butt. --CRtwenty 05:17, 23 January 2007 (UTC) No, but all I did was ask a question, he’s the one who went Berserk and stared attacking me. DarkNova 05:24, 23 January 2007 (UTC) :O RLY? Go back to myspace you fucking 12 year old. Kulaguy 06:02, 23 January 2007 (UTC) ::*Insert witty remark here followed by hot naked chicks* Yeah I suck at flaming.--Ellimist 06:07, 23 January 2007 (UTC) And you call me Bias DarkNova 14:52, 23 January 2007 (UTC) :Yes, we do.--Ellimist 23:58, 23 January 2007 (UTC) Not you, loser boy up there DarkNova 00:43, 24 January 2007 (UTC) :I said we in the sense that everyone is calling you Bias.--Ellimist 02:29, 24 January 2007 (UTC) Proclamation My name is DarkNova, and I am an idiot. DarkNova 23:49, 23 January 2007 (UTC) You know CR that does show up as you on the history ( O and WHO’S an idiot?) DarkNova 00:08, 24 January 2007 (UTC) :XD WTF?! CR didn't do that! You did that! What's this history thing you speak of? It was signed by you so that obviously means you did it! Listen to your other personality: ME! DarkNova's Other Personality 00:19, 24 January 2007 (UTC) You show up too Kulaguy(And this is nether smart or funny)DarkNova 00:24, 24 January 2007 (UTC) :What the heck are you talking about? It's me! Your other personality! We've known each other since you were dropped on your head when you were 4 and caused your brain to create me! DarkNova's Other Personality 00:35, 24 January 2007 (UTC) Man you are SO, SO lame, its right there on the top of the History DarkNova 00:41, 24 January 2007 (UTC) :What the heck is this history thing you're talking about? Maybe you are the crazy personality in this body, not me. DarkNova's Other Personality 00:44, 24 January 2007 (UTC) You see those little tabs at the top of the Page? The 5th one over has H-i-s-t-o-r-y, click there and you can see who poster whatDarkNova 00:48, 24 January 2007 (UTC) What history tab? All I see are the "Darknova", "is", "an" and "idiot" tabs.--DarkNova's Other Personality 1:02, 24 January 2007 (UTC) Dose anyone know how I can block Kulaguy form posting here?DarkNova 01:15, 24 January 2007 (UTC) Why would you want to? He's not posting on here.--DarkNova's Other Personality 1:19, 24 January 2007 (UTC) Really I need to shut up loser boy here before I get brain damage.DarkNova 01:28, 24 January 2007 (UTC) You already have. Read the article on Sakubo under basic info and you'll know what I'm talking about.--DarkNova's Other Personality 1:31, 24 January 2007 (UTC) Look there is obvious proof that YOU kulaguy are not the same as me, DarkNova. First Im not Japanese, second Im not high (which is how I know your Japanese, they have WAY better crake then us Americans) DarkNova 01:37, 24 January 2007 (UTC) You think you're Kulaguy, AND your grammar is getting messed? Hmmmmm........too much crack we took the other night, don't you think?--DarkNova's Other Personality 1:39, 24 January 2007 (UTC) I have better thing to do (like bash my head into a wall), so PLZ if anyone know how to shut up this $%^%%$# @$$ ^(*$ I’ll be eternally grateful and ill never flame aging DarkNova 01:46, 24 January 2007 (UTC) You realize that isn't Kulaguy right? Check the History.--Ellimist 02:29, 24 January 2007 (UTC) O, I get it kulaguy and soulX are the same person, that’s how he changed the history, why soulX has no page, and why he’s the same kind of ass a kulaguy. (and it DID say Kulaguy yesterday)DarkNova 15:11, 24 January 2007 (UTC) :What the heck are you talking about? Maybe you really are the crazy one in this body. DarkNova's Other Personality 18:01, 24 January 2007 (UTC) O, and Ellimist, assuming your’ not kulaguy too HOW CAN I BLOCK HIMDarkNova 15:13, 24 January 2007 (UTC) :Block who? Me? You can't block me, because that would mean you block yourself. DarkNova's Other Personality 18:01, 24 January 2007 (UTC) WTF is going on here? That's not Kula who is posting those messages... seriously learn 2 check history. Both of you, stop being idiots. --CRtwenty 20:53, 24 January 2007 (UTC) That last one and the first three WERE from loser boy, and anyway i think SoulX and Kulaguy are the same guy. DarkNova 21:06, 24 January 2007 (UTC)\ :When Kulaguy insults somebody he does it under his OWN name. Quit using him as a scapegoat for all of your problems. You're the one who decided to come here and start throwing around insults, you have nobody to blame but yourself. --CRtwenty 21:30, 24 January 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, you can't blame me either. DarkNova's Other Personality 21:32, 24 January 2007 (UTC) :::XD Now you're just taunting him. --CRtwenty 21:34, 24 January 2007 (UTC) You know, seeing you guys deal with this hypocrite is hilarious and all (seriously) but isn't it getting a bit out of hand? And can't you just ban him or something? Or maybe you're having too much fun.--Dumdumdumbutt 21:47, 24 January 2007 (UTC) No, of course we're not the same people. Anyone who was on Altimit Corp probably knew that Kulaguy and I were different users. -- Spiritsoulx 23:47, 24 January 2007 (UTC) To CR: Don’t try to defend him it’s in full view of the public what a dumbass he’s being. To Dumdumdumbutt: Im not a hypocrite, at this point I just want one of two things, 1) for SoulX and Kulaguy to use there own names, or 2) To block them form posting here. Im not about to deny I deserve to be Flamed, But this is just too much, I insulted him one time, ONE, he’s made an entire post (The purpose of MY post was NOT, contrary to popular belief, made specifically to flame him). And last, to SoulX: Maybe you are different people but you’re both the same kind of asshole, are probably the only two people who think this is funny, AND are the only two people who DON’T think this “trick” is blatantly obvious. DarkNova 00:55, 25 January 2007 (UTC) :This coming from the guy who made a "poem" solely made to annoy someone. Right... DarkNova's Other Personality 01:16, 25 January 2007 (UTC) Let me rephrase that, it wasn’t my ORIGINAL purpose, but you insisted on acting like a dumbass, so, who was I to refuse.DarkNova 01:27, 25 January 2007 (UTC) Not only are you a hypocrite. You are a hypocrite in denial. Either that or just a liar. I'm going for the latter though. But seriously.. --Dumdumdumbutt 01:34, 25 January 2007 (UTC) :wtf...this is still going? Rpg 02:18, 25 January 2007 (UTC) RPG PLZ I beseech you HOW DO I BLOCK(O and I’m not the only hypocrite here)DarkNova 02:38, 25 January 2007 (UTC) :You don't get to do that if you aren't an admin, at least from my understanding. <.<--SicInfit 04:10, 25 January 2007 (UTC) ::Yep, you can't block people from editing pages unless you're an admin. So you're out of luck. And even if it was blocked, it wouldn't stop Kula from posting since he's the owner of the wiki, making him the super Admin. Sorry, but you decided to insult the one person here who can't be silenced by any means. --CRtwenty 06:10, 25 January 2007 (UTC) ::Lawlz owned. DarkNova's Other Personality 14:27, 25 January 2007 (UTC) I thought loser boy just founded the Wiki, not owned it, I thought the whole point of the wiki is it’s owned by everyone, and don’t say that “Because he founded it he deserves better then us mortals”, he’s actively disproving THAT.DarkNova 20:22, 25 January 2007 (UTC) :I'm actively disproving that I'm what? I'm not the idiot going "LAWLZ KULA SUX BCUZ I DIDNT UNDRSTAN WUT HE SED N HE WAS RITE!!" Kulaguy 00:10, 26 January 2007 (UTC) :No, he owns it. If he wanted to he could shut it down without any difficulty. --CRtwenty 20:32, 25 January 2007 (UTC) Prove it, ban me right now (really go ahead I have the distinct feeling that I won’t be able to say two words any more whiteout dickey Mc. Flamesalot trying to bite my head off)DarkNova 20:37, 25 January 2007 (UTC) :Done, are you satisfied now? Respond in two hours when your ban expires. Though I have no clue why anybody would ask to be banned. --CRtwenty 20:40, 25 January 2007 (UTC) ::0_0 Oh Shi~! Why the hell would someone want to be banned?--Ellimist 21:20, 25 January 2007 (UTC) um im still here DarkNova 21:25, 25 January 2007 (UTC) :Hrm, that's odd... your block shouldn't expire for another hour or so. --CRtwenty 21:33, 25 January 2007 (UTC) ::Let all stand in awe at you’re power of doing NOTINGDarkNova 21:36, 25 January 2007 (UTC) :::Let us all stand in awe at your crappy grammar and stupidity. Hooray! Kulaguy 00:10, 26 January 2007 (UTC) ::It's the internet, no one uses grammerDarkNova 01:11, 26 January 2007 (UTC) :::No, just the idiots and kids don't use proper grammar. Kulaguy 01:13, 26 January 2007 (UTC) ::::That's weird, how the blocks aren't working. Even with proxies or access to multiple IPs the User Name should still be blocked right? Kind of interesting how you keep managing to not be affected by um. I wasn't aware you could do something like that. --CRtwenty 01:35, 26 January 2007 (UTC) :::::Is it possible that blocks don't keep people from editing their own talk pages? I see no indication that he's able to edit anything else. --Shinsou Wotan, 01:37, 26 January 2007 (UTC) ::::::There's no mention of that in either the Wikipedia or the Wikia help files, they just say that a block denies the user's editing and uploading abilities until the block is over. It's possible, but without a test I dunno. --CRtwenty 01:43, 26 January 2007 (UTC) :::::::EDIT: Ok never mind, blocked users can post on their user talk page even while blocked. So there's nothing fishy going on, Shinsou was right. --CRtwenty 02:27, 26 January 2007 (UTC)